


Stockholm Syndrome

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I’ll add more tags later, Kidnapping, M/M, NCT Mafia, idk if dream or wayv will be here yet, johnwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Johnny gets kidnapped, but ends up not finding it so bad after all.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during kick it promotions, so somethings might be different lmao

" _How long are we keeping him?"_

_"Until Mr. Suh pays us back."_

_"Didn't he go bankrupt? How long is that going to take?"_

_"I'm not sure, but it better not take long."_

-

Johnny felt dizzy. His head was pounding, aching in pain. His vision was very blurry, hazy.

Johnny groaned in agony, panting heavily as he tried to clear his vision. "What the _fuck?_ " Johnny thought. He tried to move a bit, but an intense painful feeling came rushing to his upper back, making him fall back on the uncomfortable bed, silently grunting.

He looked around frantically.

"Help! Someone help me!" Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs, panic settling in. There was a door across the room, a heavy metal door. A small lightbulb hung at the ceiling, flickering, barely holding on. There was another door, made of wood, like a regular door.

"Help!" Johnny screamed again, tears pooling in his eyes. He sighed, closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Calm _down_." He told himself. He was going to get out of here.

He opened his eyes, and took deep breaths, getting himself ready for the unbearable pain that would follow. _Five, four, three, two-_

"Fuck!" Johnny screamed, the pain shooting throughout his whole back. He stayed leaned over for a few seconds, letting the throbbing pain in his back calm down. His heavy breathing was the only sound in the closed room.

When he sat up straight, he groaned at the slight pain. "What the hell _happened_?" Johnny thought to himself, scanning the room for anyway out. But all he could see were the two doors.

Johnny pushed the thin blanket off of his body, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. That's when he noticed the metal band around his ankle, which was attached to a short chain, connected to the bed legs, a big lock keeping it there. There was no way he could move the bed, since the literal bed was part of the concrete floor.

" _What the hell is this?_ " Johnny whispered, examining the chains closely. He reached for the metal band, noticing how it could only be opened with a key. He scanned around the bed, looking for anything that would help him get out of this leash. But couldn't find a single thing, the place was completely clean.

"Shit." Johnny muttered lowly.He sat there on the bed for a good 20 minutes, before the big metal door opened. Johnny hesitantly looked over, seeing three men walk in, wearing what looked to be expensive suits.

The guy in the middle, (a little bit shorter than the other two) smiled wickedly, slowly walking over to Johnny, a pistol in his left hand. The other two men stayed by the door, which was left open a tiny bit.

"You must be Johnny," The guy laughed lowly. He brought his gun over to Johnny's temple, making Johnny gulp in fear, his hands started to get shake. "Oh, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." The guy softly said. He retracted his gun, making Johnny let out a quiet sigh in relief.

"Now, I'm actually here to unchain you. But on one condition." The guy said sternly. Johnny looked to the guy, who had long sliver hair, piercings on his ears, and a very intimidating look.

"You can't run off. If you do, I can't unchain you." The guy smiled. "Understand?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Johnny nodded slowly.

"Great!" The guy cheered. "Now, there's the bathroom. If you need to use it, just go in there." The guy told him, pointing to that door that Johnny was wondering about.

"Don't try thinking about leaving this place. It's impossible." He laughed lowly, shaking his head. He placed his gun in pocket, then turned around to one of the guys. Johnny could hear the sound of keys jingling, which made his heart race.

He made a quick glance to the door, which was still slight opened. He then looked to the two men, who hadn't said a word since they got here. They looked to be unarmed, but then again, Johnny could be wrong.

_I'm getting out of here._

"Okay, let's get you out of that." The guy said, walking back over to Johnny with a key in his hand. He crouched down at the end of the bed, bringing Johnny's leg closer to him. He gave a warning look to Johnny, before unlocking the metal band. He dropped it to the floor, then stood up straight.

"We'll bring you food later." The guy said, giving one last look to Johnny, before turning around. The other men also turned around, headings out of the door.

_Now_. 

Johnny ran over to the guy silently as possible, before holding his head in a lock with his arm. He quickly covered his mouth, watching the two other men leave without knowing a thing. He smiled. "Where the fuck am I?" Johnny muttered to the man, struggling a bit but managed to keep him in place.

He tried to dig in the mans pocket, looking for the gun. But the guy bit down on his hand, making Johnny hit him straight across face with his fist.

"You son of a bitch." The guy muttered lowly, holding his cheek with his left hand. He stared at Johnny with dark eyes, a glare with sent daggers straight to Johnny.

The guy charged at Johnny, pushing him to the concrete floor. It was a horrible feeling, especially since Johnny's back still hurt. But he ignored it as best as he could. The guy straddled Johnny's chest, throwing one hit, two hits, three hits, four hits, before it became uncountable.

"Don't you dare," the guy punched him across the face harshly, making Johnny groan. "Fucking hit me," another punch made its way to his face, even harsher than before. "Again."

"Jaehyun, Doyoung, get your asses back here now!" The guy shouted. He turned back to Johnny, smirking wickedly as he saw how badly his face became. He dug in his pocket, taking out his gun. He raised it up in the air, aiming for his head.

"You shouldn't have hit me." He whispered lowly.

"Yuta! Stop!" A voice came rushing into the room, panting a bit. Johnny could barely see, but he could make out the two figures standing by the door.

"Why? This jackass hit me." _Yuta_ muttered, gun still raised in the air. He looked down at Johnny, wanting to just knock him out right then, right there.

"Remember what Taeyong said..." The taller guy whispered lowly.

That seemed to have stopped whatever yuta was planning to do. He got off of Johnny, muttering a "chain him back up."

That's all Johnny could remember before he blacked out.

– ♔ –

_"You weren't supposed to hurt him!"_

_"sorry."_

_"Next time, don't be a dumbass."_

_"yes sir."_

_"Get Jungwoo in here."_

– ♔ –

Johnny woke up the a stinging feeling on his bottom lip. He peeked open one eye, seeing a blurry figure in front of him. He closed his eye again. "Stop, it hurts." Johnny winced, trying to move his head back. But the unknown guy just sighed, still dabbing at his bottom lip with a cotton ball.

"It'll hurt more if you don't clean it." The guy said softly. His voice was calming, soother than the other guy.

The room got pitch quiet. Johnny could hear the guys soft breathing, and the occasional sound of packaging being opened.

"Next time, don't try to leave. You'll just end up getting hurt." The guy said with a sigh. He opened a bandaid, putting it on the bleeding scratch which was under Johnny's jawline.

"Why am I even here? I don't even know you guys." Johnny opened his eyes, staring up at the unknown guy. He looked very... soft. It matched his voice.

The guy sighed, packing everything up. "Your dad is the reason why you're here." He said, staring back at Johnny with sympathy, before looking away. He grabbed all the garbage, putting it into a bag.

"What did my dad do?" Johnny asked hastily, eyes a little wide in curiosity. He watched as the guy placed what looked to be ointment, bandaids, and bottle of water on the floor next to him.

"Make sure to clean your lip later. Someone will come back with food later." The guy said softly. He gave a small smile to Johnny, before leaving the room.

Johnny was left in that dark room with many, _many_ questions running through his head.

An hour past (at least that's what it felt like) and someone came in the room with a tray with what seems to be food. Johnny eyed the short tanned boy, who was walking over to him confidently, a smug smile on his lips.

"Here's your food. My friend is an amazing cook, and he made this just for _you_." The young boy said, placing the tray of food on Johnny's bed. Johnny looked at it suspiciously.

"Nothing is wrong with it. Eat it or I'll take it for myself." The boy said, annoyance laced with his voice. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Johnny. Johnny staring back.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked lowly, narrowing his eyes at the boy. He watched as the boy came closer to him, making his way to sit on the bed next to Johnny.

"Why does that matter?" He asked smugly, a smirk placed on his lips. He reached over to the tray, grabbing the spoon. He took a good spoonful of the warm rice, and brought it closer to Johnny's lips.

But Johnny just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Aren't you gonna eat? I promise it's really delicious." The boy smiled, waving the spoon in front of Johnny's face annoyingly. It was irritating, extremely irritating.

"If you keep doing that, I'll wipe that smile off your face." Johnny muttered to the boy, who only chuckled. He put the spoon back on the tray.

"Getting scary, are we?" He asked softly. He looked away for a second, "well, I can't hurt you right now, but in..." The boy started to count his fingers quietly, before looking up to Johnny with a gleeful expression.

"In 10 days, I can hit you as much as I want, oh what fun! I'm excited, aren't you?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. Johnny wanted to kick him, just once. But he resisted the urge, clenching his fist tightly.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked through gritted teeth, glaring at the smiling boy.

"Oh, that's too much information." The boy laughed. He got up from the bed, making his way back to the door. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." The boy said in a low voice, his smile vanishing. He opened the door, then left without sparing another glance.

Johnny sat there on the bed, feeling more hopeless than ever. He was afraid, afraid that he might not get out of this hell.

Johnny fell asleep that night with many _many_ questions running through his head. His emotions were all over the place, like someone had spilled his bucket of feelings on the floor. He tried to think of positive thoughts, to ease his mind, but it was no use.

He was stuck here, and he knew it.

— ♔ —

Johnny was walking down a dark abandoned street, on his way to his rundown apartment. _Home_. It wasn't much, for a person who was born into a wealthy life, it really wasn't much. But it was his home, and he was fine with it.

As he was getting closer to the ally, (where he had to go in order to get into the building) he noticed the sheen black audi car parked in the middle of the rigidity dirty road. He eyed it suspiciously, finding it extremely weird how a nice expensive car was in a neighbourhood like this.

He continued to walk passed it, ignoring that weird feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Oh how he shouldn't have done that.

He didn't remember exactly what happened, but the next minute he felt something hard hit his upper back harshly, making his fall to the ground with a scream. He attempted to stand up, (his bag of grocery's long forgotten) but when he made it to his feet, he was immediately hit again on the back, a bit lower this time.

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._ He repeated that same line over and over in his head, scared for his life. He stayed on the ground, afraid to look up, afraid to run away.

"Knock him out." That was the last thing Johnny heard, before everything went black.

— ♔ —

Johnny woke up to the smell of food.

He was still in that hell-like room, making his heart shatter in disappointment. He slumped his shoulders, letting out a soft sigh.

He looked to the floor, where there was a tray of warm food with a glass of water. He licked his dry lips, his mouth feeling like a desert. Johnny eyed the tray with curiosity, his stomach begging for the food, mouth craving the water. He slowly moved the thin white blanket off of his body, throwing his legs over the edge (not noticing how there was no longer that uncomfortable chain attached to his ankle) he made his way over to wear the tray was, smiling at how delicious it looked. How tempting and alluring it was.

"No." Johnny muttered quietly, shaking his head. He quickly walked back to the bed, sitting at the edge, his eyes still staring at the hot soup, the smell filling the room slowly. The rice, which looked more appetizing than rice ever did. That one chocolate chip cookie, which seemed to be homemade made his mouth water. And that water, oh how he would drink that so fast.

"No!" Johnny told himself, looking away from the food. He wasn't going to accept that delicious looking meal. Those people, they kidnapped him, and he wasn't about to take their offering. He wasn't.

He wasn't.

Johnny stayed in that room for the next three torturous hours, staring at the tray with a frown. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't hungry, that he didn't crave for the goodness that came from that tray, that he didn't need that nice glass of water.

But it didn't convince his brain. It didn't help his growling stomach. It didn't help his dry tongue.

It's only been two days, and he already wanted to die. He felt hopeless, scared, irritated.

The familiar sound of the metal door being opened made Johnny whip his head to look who was coming in. (Not like it matter anyway, he didn't know anyone)

"I'm coming in. Don't try to run out." A soft familiar voice spoke from the small crack he had opened. "I have a gun, and I will not hesitate to shoot you." He muttered lowly, but still kept that calm tone of his. When he opened the door, Johnny seemed to have calm down once he saw the owner of the voice.

He didn't know why, nor understood why, but he felt more comfortable with this kid. More safe.

"Why didn't you eat your food?" The boy asked softly, walking over to the tray, picking it up. He frowned at how cold it has gotten, how it looks untouched. He looked to Johnny, a disappointed expression placed on his face.

For some odd reason, Johnny felt bad.

"I cooked you the best recipe I have, and you didn't even bother touching it." The boy sighed. He placed the tray back on the floor, then walked over to Johnny, his arms crossed over his chest, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Frankly, Johnny didn't find him intimidating. He looked like an angry puppy that's ready to growl. Which he — in Johnny's opinion — found very cute.

"If you don't eat, I'll just starve you." The boy threatened, voice low and eyes dark. Johnny for a split moment felt intimidated. 

"I rather starve, then eat whatever the fuck you give me." Johnny muttered through gritted teeth, eyebrows narrowed. He was equally as intimidating, (maybe even more) but the boy only rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If you want to starve, be my guest!" The boy smiled wickedly, bending down, leaning forward a bit so he was face to face with the man. "But don't start crying to us when you feel your stomach can't handle the pain." He said calmly. He stood back up straight, turning his heel to make his way to the door, (grabbing the tray of cold food) he left without another word.

Johnny was fucked.

Six days has passed, and nothing new happened. No one entered the room (at least to his knowledge) his back still felt sore, and he still felt hopeless.

He ended up drinking the tap water from the washroom, which helped him with not dying of lack of water, but it still didn't help his hunger problem.

He was starting to regret not eating that tray of food.

"Let me out." Johnny mumbled our for the nth time that day, his banging on the door getting weaker and weaker by the hour. His knuckles were red and numb, voice barely hanging on, eyes feeling heavily than ever. With hunger on his mind, it didn't help with the situation. He was practically dead at this point. With no hope, his body in severe constant pain, he didn't feel alive.

He wonders.

Wonders if his friends have noticed his disappearance. Are they worried? Are they concerned? Did they call for help? Are they looking for him?

He missed his home. Missed that shitty second hand couch, that had some unusual stains on the cushions (which he's tried multiple times to clean away). He missed that springy, noisy bed. He missed that small kitchen, the small bathroom, the small living room. Hell, he even missed his neighbours loud shouting from next door.

Johnny cried. For the first time since he's gotten in that dark cold room, he cried. He didn't bothering wiping away his tears, didn't stop the ugly sobs coming out of his mouth, he just sat by the door, his knees brought up to his chest, hugging them tightly as he let out all his emotions that he's bottled in.

He cried, and cried till he was drained. He sat on the floor with red puffy tired eyes, his hair all over the place, and breathing now calmed. He stared at the the bed, which was across the room, feeling many emotions all at once.

After an hour of sitting there, staring off to nothingness, he fell asleep on the cold hard floor, his energy completely gone. He ignored the way his heart was in pain.

— ♔ —

Johnny woke up. He woke up in a big room, on a big comfortable bed. He woke up in clean comfortable clothes. He woke up, his body feeling better than ever.

_Was it a dream?_

The room was large, it smelled nice (better than that other place he was in) the lighting was nice and soft, (had a nice hue to it). The walls were painted a dark blue, with a bookshelf filled with books pushed against one wall, while the other had art pieces (that looked expensive). On one side of the room, there was a huge tv, with different consoles hooked up to it, and a nice couch in front of it.

There was a door. Not a metal one, just a normal wooden one.

He got off the bed in a hurry, throwing the duvet off of his body harshly, stumbling out of the bed, almost tripping on his way to the exit. It was right there, in front of him.

_Freedom_. 

He grabbed the door knob, turning it slowly — It was wasn't locked — When he opened the door, he let out a breath of relief, a small smile making its way to his chapped cracked lips. He pulled the door open, peeked his head out, looked both ways. 

The hall was long. It looked fancy, with expensive looking art pieces on the walls, to the lighting, and the dark wooden floor, it reminded him of his old house, when he used to live with his parents.

When he felt it was safe enough to leave, he walked out quietly. It felt refreshing, to leave a room. He felt like a bird, leaving the nest for the first time. Scared, but ready. He could feel the small happiness settling in his heart.

Johnny gulped, before walking down the hall. His heart was racing, fear put into him quickly. He could get caught, and who knows what will happen after that.

Just as he got a glimpse of the staircase, there was a sound of movement behind him. Then followed by a sigh. Johnny froze in his spot, feeling his heart drop to the floor. All that relief and happiness he felt a moment ago, vanished.

He held his breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and stood there like a statue.

"Let's go." A very familiar soft voice spoke from behind him. He could hear the sound of his shoes tapping over, getting closer to him.

When Johnny opened his eyes, there stood that boy. The one with pretty eyes, and a pretty smile. The one that looked like a bored puppy. The one who Johnny felt safest around while he was here.

"Where?" Johnny mumbled, letting the boy grab onto his wrist, and pull him towards the stairs. He was nervous. Nervous that he'll take him back to that awful room.

When the boy didn't say anything, Johnny got even more nervous. So nervous that he started to sweat, his breathing going uneven.

"Calm down. I'm just taking you to the kitchen." The unnamed boy sigh, noticing the way Johnny was starting to shake in fear.

When they got to the kitchen, the boy made Johnny sit down by the island. "Don't think about running away." He warned. Before, turning his back to go to the fridge. Johnny sat on the stool anxiously, peering around the room, mapping the place out for _future events._

When the boy came back, he had some eggs, ramen, and what looked to be a slice of red velvet cake, perfectly sitting on a white small plate.

Johnny watched the boy grab a pot and a pan, placing it on the stove. (Filling the pot with some water) The boy then started making the small meal in silence, glancing to Johnny every once in awhile.

"Here." The boy said, putting the bowl of instant ramen in front of the man, then grabbed the plate of fried eggs, putting it right beside the bowl.

"Eat it." He told Johnny softly, giving him a pair of chopsticks. (Which, Johnny accept without a second thought)

Johnny instantly started tearing up at the wonderful taste exploring in his mouth. It was only instant ramen, cheap and simple, yet it tasted as if it came from the best 5 star restaurant in the world.

Johnny looked up, and saw the boy washing up the pots. He noticed how tall he was, his red long hair, pale smooth skin, big brown eyes. Very pretty, and non threatening.

"You better hurry up. The others will be back soon, and you aren't exactly allowed to be out." The boy spoke in a gentle tone, looking to Johnny (who instantly looked back down to his food).

"Who are the _others_?" Johnny mumbled out, head still lowered. He played with the noddles in the bowl, waiting for the other to give him some sort of answer.

It got quiet for a few seconds.

"Don't talk while eating _Johnny_." The boy said, voice still so gentle, but it gave off a dark intimidating feeling, which sent chills down Johnny's back, like he should shut up and not say anything else.

"How do you know my name?" Johnny whispered, eyes narrowed. He glanced to the boy, seeing him pouring some water in a glass cup.

The boy didn't say anything. Instead, he placed the glass cup in front of him. "Drink up." He said softly, turning to walk away.

But Johnny wanted answers.

Johnny reached forward, grabbed ahold of the boys wrist, holding it tightly in his hands. "How do you know my name?" He muttered out, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

" _We're back_!" A loud, familiar voice shouted from another room. He could hear multiple footsteps walking around, then a door being shut.

The boy panicked, quickly pulling his wrist away from the harsh grip. He ran around the counter, and instantly pushed Johnny towards a door that was in the kitchen.

" _Jungwoo? Where are you?_ " Another voice shouted out. Much more softer than the other persons voice.

"Hurry up!" The boy whispered to Johnny.

They both could hear some footsteps coming towards the kitchen, which set fear in the pit of Johnny's stomach. He wasted no time opening that door. Inside was a staircase, it was dark, but he managed to safely get to the bottom.

Johnny watched as the boy fumbled with a set of keys, almost dropping it in the process. When he managed to find the right key, he jammed it in the hole, turned it and pushed open the metal door.

"Go!" The boy whispered harshly, pushing Johnny in. Johnny stumbles in, almost falling to the cold hard floor, but fortunately caught himself before the worst could happen. He turned around quickly and saw the boy closing the door.

" _What the fuck?"_ Johnny whispered to himself, staring at the door for a good 10 seconds, before turning around, walking over to that awful bed he's grown to despise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :) idk when next chapter will be out lol Maybe when it gets enough kudos or something lmao


End file.
